Acid tears
by DarthWasabi
Summary: The Sith and Jedi have been fighting against each other for a millenium, they say they are different...But are they truely? Only a chosen, born without a father, shall find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I ONW NOTHING!**

**Just if you wanted to know

* * *

**

**Pain.**

Why do we hurt the ones we love, just so they can live the life they disserve?

**Suffering**.

Why must we suffer, just so we can see people we don't even know, taking things that are our own?

**Death**.

And once we hold what is dear to us close to our chest, Why must they be taken away by things we have no control over?

**Pain, suffering, death, **three words that make people's ears bleed. These three words stand side by side with followers of the dark. But even they, the followers, do not want to here these spoken. So they stay in the shadow, gaining power, to stop three simple words…

**Happiness.**

Why are some beings happy with life, when others want it to end?

**Love**

Why are only children the ones who love all things no matter?

**Life**

And then we laugh and smile because we think; why is one's life, even the most young, so very beautiful?

**Happiness, love, life**, three words that make peoples hearts burst with joy. These three words hold hands with defenders of the light and the innocence. The defenders do the things they do because they know they are right things to do.

Or are they…

A boy or perhaps young man, no more then 15, was standing stone cold in the rain. He was standing outside of a large doorway that led to a grand throne room. This led to handmaidens, guards and an angel in particular. The young man, whose face was hidden by a hood, griped his ribs. The pain from the blaster shot was overwhelming, like ice fire running up and down his side. His breathing was ragged and uneven. His vision was starting to double.

He stagged to the big oak-like doors, and brought his bloody hand down against it. Just as the door opened to reveal a guard of the Naboo, the young man fell on to man and said as he passed out:

"Jedi…Danger…Padme…"

* * *

**A/N: right here ladies and gentle people is DarthDuckula's attempt at something a bit more serious then what you would expect from me. I just wanted to see how people would receive this story, so if you would please let me know.**


	2. Let the story begin

Drip.

Drip.

I hear things.

Men barking commands at their under level men.

Blaster bolts passing through flesh and bones.

Lightsabers clashing with one another.

I cannot take these sounds, my eyes close, my hands cover my ears, perhaps I can block the evil out. But another thought shines brighter then any sound of nightmarish images.

Where is my master?

"Anakin" Oh I hear him now, he is here, right in front of me.

"Anakin" I reach out and try to grab on to anything, anything just to get his attention.

"Anakin"

Wait. This is not Obi-Wans voice…

* * *

"Your highness, please you must rest." Came the voice of her most trusted handmaiden Sabe. "You can't help him if you're hell on feet, Padme."

"I'm fine Sabe. Just…go to bed, please, we all have a big day tomorrow."

Padme Amidala, queen of the Naboo, looked like she had not slept in weeks, even though it had only been a few hours. Ever since the young woman had been a child she had a tendency to make friends with people who had lesser things then she. After the climax of the battle of Naboo she went out to the most affected spots and helped the families get their lives back on track. She even brought food and supplies to the gungan's who had nothing left. It was agreed by all, that Amidala, no matter her age, was one of the wisest leaders on Naboo of any time span.

But this was not a normal situation where she became the champion of some unlucky being. No, This was her friend, maybe her best friend, whom she held close to her heart. Anakin Skywalker.

After finding out that he was going off to be a Jedi she was the first person who he had told. In fact she has been there for him every step of the way.

**Flashback**

"Patience Anakin If you keep squirming like that I will most likely cut your ear off" Grinned Obi-Wan.

"I'm trying, but I'm just really, really, really, really excited!" exclaimed A ten year old Anakin. "Did I mention I the word really?"

He was sitting on a tall chair getting his first real hair cut. Back home on Tatoonie he would get his fringe clipped from time to time, but this was a very different matter. This is the time, which starts off the partnership between master and apprentice. The ritual cutting of the padawans hair. Normally the only one's present is the new master, their apprentice and the former master or a council member. But for young Anakin it was very different. Instead of having a Jedi Master attending, Anakin and Obi-Wan had requested that Padme would join them.

The young Monarch, dressed in her handmaiden garb, held on to a length of hair at the right side of his head, that would become his Padawan braid.

"There. Done. You know young one you look like a Jedi already." Obi-Wan said as he put down the scissors to admire his work.

" Do I really?" Asked a nervous Anakin

"Ani I don't think I've met a more handsome Jedi" Padme smiled at him.

At her comment the young boy blushed a bright red. To hide his embarrassment he ran over quickly to the full body mirror to admire his new look. His one piece of uncut hair flew behind him. Padme choosing to laugh at the blush walked over with him and maybe make the boy blush a little more. Hey, even a queen has to have fun. The interactions did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan, who look on with mild amusement. After a few seconds of watching them it hit him, hard, that as master, Obi-Wan may have to watch them very closely if this kept up when they got older. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought. Hormones you gotta love em.

**End Flashback**

Padme ran her fingers through Anakin's hair, thinking of that moment. One of the many times that he had made her laugh. Sabe knew that Padme wanted to be alone with the young man. So with a sad smile Sabe left with a bow, closing the door behind her. The queen didn't even notice.

Padme never thought the last time she had seen and spoken to Anakin or Obi-Wan, that it could be the last. And then there was the fact that it had been by Holo link. She would had never again given Anakin a hug…No she did not want to think like that.

She kept her left hand in his longish hair, as she wiped away some tears with her right. Looking down at Anakin, she let herself have a little smile at Anakin's long, shaggy hair. When Anakin had turned 13 he noticed that boys his age who lived on Naboo had longish hair. He also happened to 'notice'that Nubian girls liked that longish hair. So he went to Master Yoda himself, to ask permission if he could have this particular hair cut. The tiny Jedi Master had shaken his head in amusement and with a small chuckle agreed. But with one condition…No cutting off the braid!

The Palace bells outside striked three. Ding. It was now three hours since Anakin had arrived in his weaken state. Ding. Three hours, and no word from Obi-Wan. Ding. Three hours and nothing had come up, no breaking news on the Holonet, no word of a search party for a missing Jedi apprentice. Nothing. As was appropriate Padme was getting very worried.

Once again the door quietly slid open, revealing this time Sabe _and_ captain Typho. The slightly dark man, with the hard chin spoke. "Your highness, there is a communication coming in from Alderaan."

Padme made no sign of moving.

Typho sighed "Please your highness, it is the prince consort."

Sabe stepped forward. "Padme, I know you and Anakin are very close but the fact remains, you know you must be a queen before a friend."

At this comment no matter how innocent, Padme looked up at her handmaiden hard and angrily. "How. Dare. You. How dare you! Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me what to do."

She turned back to Anakin, who was now shaking, but not from the cold. "Captain, if you may, you can tell the prince consort I will speak to him later."

The man snapped his feet together and took his leave. But not before taking Sabe with him. When they had left the room. Padme finally let all of her tears fall down her cream coloured cheeks.

"Please Ani, please, I beg of you, Please don't die."

* * *

Outside the room, Captain Typho still had his hand on the handmaiden's arm. As he let go, he leaned over to her ear. "Do not let it go to heart Sabe, she did not mean it. Tomorrow she will apologise and young Anakin will awaken. All will be well again."

At his retreating form the girl whispered to her self, a gleam in her brown eyes. "We shall see, you pathetic little man."

It was time to contact her master…


	3. Dreams

**AN: I'm really happy that people are interested in this, thankyou. I don't really mind if you read but just one review from you, and then no more will do. But please review once, even if your not logged on you can still review...Oi! I sound like i'm really desperate, I'm so ashamed...Any way, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

If you think about it, the capital of the galactic senate is like a human being. It never sleeps, the lights of the tall buildings don't turn off, and the traffic just keeps going and going and going. Perhaps it is wrong to call it a living being, this planet, this monstrosity, is more like a cyborg. Living, yes, but not _alive._

This was how he had been feeling for the past couple of hours.

Artificial

Cybernetic

Not truly alive.

What had happened? This he did not know the answer. All that was known was chaos would be everywhere, was everywhere…And it was he and eleven others fault.

"Master?"

He stood in front of a large window over looking the world below. He hunched over a small cane, turning ideas, feelings, images, pure thoughts through his mind. Thinking how it went all so wrong.

"Master? Is it time yet?"

The old, wise Jedi turned to the voice. "Time it is young one. Master Kenobi, go to, you shall. Find Skywalker we must."

The padawan bowed, then quickly scrambled out of the now deserted Jedi council room. Jedi Master Yoda, now the _former_ head of the Jedi council turned back to the never-ending traffic.

"Life of those chosen few, in grave danger they are."

* * *

On the East Side of the royal Naboo Palace a statue of an ancient Goddess Asha, the god of hope, stood tall and steady. Her big, beautiful, white wings almost scraping the roof 400 feet above the floor. In front of this majestic sight, was an altar for people to pray in their most desperate hours.

Kneeling at the front of the altar was a girl. Her long brown locks covered most of her back. Her small hands clasped together, her eyelids closed over her eyes. This girl was praying, calling to her goddess.

Anakin had no idea why he was here or how he got there in the first place. All he knew was that there was a girl, around his age, kneeling here in this chapel. He squinted at the sight before him, he knew this girl. But at the same time he did not. He walked slowly towards her, his dark brown boots making a slight clicking sound when colliding with the floor.

The girl showed no signs of acknowledgment. Anakin stopped just behind her, his eyes melting into her. His hand twitched slightly, as he moved it towards the girl's small shoulder. Before he was close to even grazing it, the girl got up and spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Anakin's spine.

"Good morning chosen one."

Anakin jumped, surprised by how she addressed him. "Um, Hi."

"Chosen one, remember your training and all shall be well. But heed my words, at times it is perhaps best to unlearn." She paused "Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't, I…Wha, wait what?" Anakin shook his head. "Listen, you're making absolutely no sense what so ever. I just kinda met you and then, I mean you tell me to remember lessons, but then forget others? What?"

Anakin placed his hand on his head in confusion.

"This is correct Chosen one."

"Force, could you stop calling me that, Anakin Skywalker's my name ya know!"

"Very well, Skywalker." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to call me Anakin are you?" Anakin stoped, and looked her up and down. "I don't even know your name, yet you know mine." He paused, a frown upon his face. "And _how_ do you know my name?"

"I am sorry Skywalker, I cannot tell you that…Yet. Just remember what I spoke of. So, now child of the force-"

"Ooh, a new name already, oh you spoil me." Anakin sarcastically mumbled.

She smiled at his comment, Anakin noticed that her teeth where white and straight, maybe a little too white and straight, a little unnatural.

"It is time for you to wake."

* * *

Anakin sat up, eyes grown wide. He looked at his hands thinking to himself.

'What the hell was that?'

He realised he was in a soft, comfortable bed with only sleeping pants on. Looking around to his left he saw, what he believed to be a heart monitor. On his right, what he saw melted his heart. Sitting on what looked like the most uncomfortable chair in the galaxy, was Padme Amidala.

Her slim arms cushioning her head. Her eyes puffy from crying herself to sleep were closed. So as carefully and quietly as he could, Anakin got up from the bed and walked slowly over to her. He smiled down at her, as he carefully picked her up, bridal style and placed her down where he was laying the moment before.

After covering her up with the blankets, he discovered the bandages covering his ribs. Memories, blurry yet frightening at the same time, came at him with the force of a podracer. Images of dead bodies sprouted out of no where.

Anakin couldn't see faces only the bodies of the poor souls. He staggered over to the seat, slumping his body on to it. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Why did this have to happen to him? He looked back up to the sleeping beauty in the bed.

Why here and now of all times and places?

And how much should he tell Padme?


End file.
